


Hold Me Together [keep it together]

by ProudtobePack (SilentParselmouth)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU in which the Alpha pack's arrival is delayed about a year, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attack, Slight metions of Magic User!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentParselmouth/pseuds/ProudtobePack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a really bad panic attack and Derek makes the mistake of trying to kiss him while he's still under the attack. Stiles may or may not end up basically punching Derek in the nose for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Together [keep it together]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunt/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first finished fanfiction for Teen Wolf. Excitement man, I've been working on this for a few days now, it got a little out of control ended up much longer than I expected.
> 
> I wrote this when Daunt posted on her tumblr asking for a fic where Derek is stupid and tries to kiss Stiles when he's having a panic attack and I was still half asleep, having just woken up, and before I knew it I was writing the beginning paragraphs to this. It spiraled out of control after that. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope everyone likes it and enjoys! Onward to fic.

Looking back Stiles was pretty sure it was being pinned down with a full shifted alpha looming over him, jaw open and snarling that set off this particularly bad panic attack. He couldn't move his arms to attempt to wriggle out from under it; the alpha's half paws half hands holding him down by the wrists. Stiles was pretty sure that either whatever was running down his cheek was his own involuntary tears or was a glob of drool from the alpha's mouth, teeth glistening with the tendrils of drool dripping from them. Making them look even more scary then they already were being just a few inches from Stiles' face.

It wasn't as deformed and ragged as Peter, and Stiles would bet this is what they were supposed to look like, more natural, but still mixed with a human's body. They didn't know what Derek looked like shifted out yet, he couldn't do a full body shift yet. Peter has suspected that Derek was still too young to do so; which put them in quite the predicament up against a pack of at least five alphas all old enough to fully shift. Derek had been almost impossible to be around for days after continued attempts at shifting fully, mood so wrecked you could feel it, even the humans in the pack. 

Stiles was pretty sure he'd either have been bitten and in a similar place as Scott was when he was bitten by Peter, or dead if Isaac and Jackson hadn't shown up and managed to get the alpha off of him. The moment he was free Stiles was scrambling backwards as quickly as he could move his hands and legs until his back was pressed up against something solid, a tree if the bark digging into his back was anything to go by, and drew his legs up, hands scrubbing over his head and face, chin tilted down into his chest as he tried in vain to even his ragged breathing. He wasn't prepared for how bad it set him off though; he usually had a pretty good indication of how bad a panic attack would be if he could feel one coming on. 

If it hadn't been for the tickling in the back of his throat warning him, Stiles probably would have thrown up on himself but he managed to scramble to the side and heaved until nothing was left in his stomach. Stiles scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand, backing up into the spot he'd been before, stomach now empty but he wasn't any less out of the attack yet. He wasn't even aware of the fighting going on, Isaac and Jackson were luckily holding their own against the alpha, taking turns on distracting it and attacking it, driven to protect a pack member making them a little more aggressive than they normally would be. It served to unnerve the alpha and when Derek came tearing into the scene they took off with the Hale's pack own alpha on their tail angrily. 

He couldn't tell when Isaac and Jackson came closer tentatively, Jackson got closer than Isaac, not knowing what was up with Stiles until Isaac grabbed his sleeve and shook his head. He'd read up enough on panic attacks when his dad was abusing him unsure if he himself was prone to them to pick one out.

"He's having a panic attack. Don't crowd him too much, it might make it worse." Isaac said, stepping towards Stiles and crouching down beside him, not touching him and not too close just yet, giving Stiles a gentle look.

"Hey Stiles, just breathe okay? The alpha's gone. I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here. Derek started freaking out and babbling something about you and I left to go grab your scent and track you. Luckily Jackson found me or this might not have gone so well. Do you need to get away from here?" Isaac asked, putting his weight on the balls of his feet as he crouched, one hand steadying himself on the ground as he talked. Jackson was talking quietly into his phone, limping a bit as he paced, too stubborn to stand still and let himself heal.

At first Stiles didn't really register Isaac was talking to him, still unable to breathe properly and his chest hurt and he was pretty sure he'd give the wolves a headache with how fast his heart was pounding. Isaac repeated his words, to just take deep breaths and if he needed to get away until he managed to catch Stiles' attention, smiling when he saw Stiles finally focus his eyes on him, trembling a little bit and reeking fear something horrible. 

"Do you want me to help you up? We can get outta here and some place quiet for you." Isaac offered, shifting his stance so one knee was pressed against the ground and offered his hands to Stiles, still not touching him, waiting for Stiles to let him. He gave a shaky nod and tried to unclench his hands and reached out for Isaac's hands, and Isaac took it as permission and helped him to his feet, keeping the dizzy Stiles up and balanced by letting Stiles lean on him as much as he wanted. "It's alright, Stiles. Just try to clear your head a bit and breathe evenly." Isaac didn't try to get Stiles to move just yet, not trusting the way his legs were shaking still. 

Isaac glanced back at Jackson while he kept Stiles up, it’d been at least ten minutes since Derek ran off the Alpha, fifteen since they’d found Stiles. Worry for their alpha was increasing but he kept himself calm, knowing Stiles needed it. He wished he knew how long Stiles’ panic attacks tended to last. It was another five minutes with worry itching its way in Isaac’s stomach until Derek showed up, limping pretty bad but not looking god awful for having chased off an older more experienced Alpha, if anything the way the air about him said he was pretty smug about it. Derek however looked slightly panicked himself, walking straight over to where Isaac and Stiles stood, pausing to give Jackson a quick glance and when he smelled the injuries on him he stopped next to Jackson. Derek placed his hand on Jackson’s shoulder, blinking a bit once the boosted healing kicked it. The veins in his arm went black as he helped Jackson heal a bit but kept his hand there until Jackson whined low in his throat, telling Derek he was alright. 

“Derek’s back, Stiles. Do you want to talk to him?” Isaac asked in a calm voice, head ducked down a bit to gauge Stiles’ expression. There was no visible reaction immediately but he didn’t get any worse so when Derek stepped closer to Stiles tentatively Isaac let him steady Stiles instead of himself. “I don’t know how bad it is but I’ve never seen him have such a bad one.” Isaac told Derek, getting a nod and turned, walking over to Jackson and leaning against him, not taking pain like Derek did, but offered his presence. The wolves healed just a bit faster in the presence of their pack mates, Isaac already had his phone out to text the other betas about having a brief pack pile to help Jackson heal. They couldn’t afford even one beta to be injured when they had the Alpha pack to fight. 

Derek didn’t really know how to take care of Stiles when he was already in a full blown panic, he’d never experienced it or anyone else’s panic attacks to know what to do exactly and Isaac would have told him what to do if he’d known Derek wasn’t in the know about that, but he’d seen Derek keep Stiles calm and from going into a panic attack many times before that he just figured Derek had experience with panic attacks. 

The alpha had his hands gripping Stiles’ forearms, keeping him up and holding him in place and steady. This was his first mistake but Stiles couldn’t tell him any better because he was trying to remember how to get his vocal cords to work. He couldn't tell Derek how the touch made him feel uneasy and almost as if his skin were crawling.

Derek leaned down just a bit, getting eye level with Stiles, the smaller teenager not standing up completely straight. “Stiles, Stiles, c’mon look at me. It’s alright. I chased the alpha off,” Derek assured, knowing enough to at least keep a calm air around Stiles. He shifted his stance and brought Stiles’ hand up to press against his chest, right over his steady heart, Stiles’ still panicked heartbeat pounding in his ears, he took exaggerated deep breaths, trying to get Stiles to breathe with him and smiled a bit when Stiles’ chest started to attempt to synchronize with Derek’s. 

“S’okay, Stiles. Everything’s alright now.” Derek assured once more, head dipped down, pressing his cheek against Stiles’ and if he’d been looking he might have picked up on the sputter of Stiles’ heartbeat, kicking up a bit as Stiles shook a bit more. His hands twitched, wanting his arms out of Derek’s grasp. Derek thought it was Stiles calming down and coming out of it knowing Stiles had shuddered before after he finally managed to beat the panic down and calm down. Derek nuzzled him a bit and let go of Stiles’ other arm to wrap it around Stiles, hugging him close, knowing it’d helped Stiles before when he was keeping a panic attack at bay but didn’t know it didn’t work the same way when the younger male was already having a full blown attack. 

It would figure the one time Stiles wanted to talk, to babble to Derek to back off and let go of him his throat would seize up and not let him get more than a soft choked noise which only got him hugged tighter, Derek interpreting it wrong and when Stiles found the ability to push against Derek’s chest he managed to get Derek to lift his head from where he’d been rubbing his jaw against Stiles’, rubbing his scent onto Stiles in a subconscious effort to calm him, though it wouldn’t work as Stiles wasn’t a wolf. It only served to mask Stiles’ rising panic accidentally. 

Stiles breathed a little easier now that Derek wasn’t as close, though it was still just as uncomfortable and when he found his throat had eased up a bit and he went to tell Derek to back off but then Derek was back in his face and close and it kick started the panic all over again but Derek couldn’t see how bad off Stiles still was and wasn’t prepared for the sudden flailing that proceeded Derek pressing their mouths together, thinking Stiles was out of the attack and wanted to reassure him. The back of Stiles’ hand smacked into Derek’s temple and cheekbone before Stiles’ palm bashed right into his nose, Stiles’ fight or flight triggered pretty badly, blood spurting from it for a few moments. Derek let out a surprised noise and back peddled on instinct arms still around Stiles without his realizing. Stiles squirmed out of his arms and backed up. Derek’s hand flew up to his nose on instinct which was already starting to stop bleeding. 

“Christ, Derek you can’t do that!Oh my god, dude!” Stiles’ voice returned for the first time since he’d been scared silent by the alpha and loudly as he basically shouted at Derek. When Derek stepped forward and reached to touch Stiles again Stiles backed up harshly, hands thrown up. “Don’t touch me!” There was more anger behind his words than he’d meant and he wasn’t aware of how harsh his disapproving look was, which was a full on Stilinski glare. “Don’t fucking do that again,” Stiles added, looking around until he spotted Isaac, who was already quickly walking towards them. “I, I need to see my dad.” He said, looking at Isaac who nodded and stepped around Derek carefully, not wanting to set off any alpha instincts, but Derek was shocked silent the blood still dripped down his face.

“Alright, c’mon, I know where your jeep is. I’ll drive you.” Isaac said, offering his arm for Stiles to steady himself with while they turned and Isaac lead the way out of the forest and towards the rarely used parking lot for the bike trail they had. Isaac planned on sitting his alpha down and getting him to tell him what he did so he’d be able to correct him and give him the accurate knowledge he’d thought he already had.

By the time they got to the jeep Stiles was mostly out of the attack having walked faster than Isaac anticipated in an attempt to focus and burn through all of the adrenaline coursing through his body. He was still breathing a bit shakily but he could walk on his own for the most part. Stiles pulled out his keys after an attempt or two to get his hands in his pockets and handed them over to Isaac but got into the jeep just fine. He sat back against the seat and closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind and breathe deeply and evenly while Isaac drove. Stiles’ dad wasn’t home when they pulled in but Stiles had his phone out and his father’s cell dialed in a moment, holding his phone to his ear.

“Hey, hi dad,” He greeted shakily, still not really ready for talking yet. “No, I’m okay, just had a, a bad attack.” Stiles answered, Isaac tuned out the Sheriff’s words but he could still hear the worry in the older man’s voice. “Yeah, I’m at home now, no I didn’t drive. Isaac did. Yeah, okay. I’ll be here.” Stiles closed his phone sighing and leaning his head back against the rest. “I was worried the alpha would get my dad’s scent off me and go attack him.” He thought aloud, Isaac nodded and pulled the keys from the ignition, handing them over to Stiles. 

“Do you want me to stay until your dad gets here?” He asked, head tilted a bit, Stiles chewed his lip and Isaac could tell he didn’t want to ask him to but did want him to. “It’s alright. I’ll stick around, let’s get into the house yeah?” he asked, hopping out of the jeep and walking around to stand in front of it. He waited for Stiles to get out of the car not wanting to insult him by opening the door for him. When Stiles managed to get out, he hobbled up to the door, selecting a key and unlocking the front door. He paused before Isaac took the initiative and stuck his head in taking in a good whiff. “All clear, nothing but you and your dad and bits of the pack.” He assured, knowing Stiles had been wary.

“I’m just being paranoid.” Stiles mumbled, walking into the house, toeing off his shoes, kicking them to the side, walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch. Isaac did the same with his shoes and shut the door behind them and walking into the kitchen to grab a water bottle for Stiles, knowing caffeine wasn’t the best idea for him right now and since he’d thrown up food probably wasn’t wanted yet. 

“You’re not, you just ran into an alpha on your own. I’d be cautious too.” Isaac knew better than to bring up Derek, letting Stiles bring him up if he wanted to. He handed the water over to Stiles who took it gratefully.

“Thanks dude. You seem to know a lot about panic attacks.” Stiles thanked after taking a deep drink of the bottle, downing nearly a third of it in one go.

“I used to think I got them when my dad, you know, abused me. I don’t think I ever had one, outside of the first time he locked me in the freezer.” Isaac replied, giving a grim smile before shaking his head. “Are yours always that bad?” Stiles shook his head no, sipping at the water again.

“No, that was the first really bad one in a long, long time. It’s been years since I had one that bad. I used to get them really bad when my mom died. I was on medication for it and I was in and out of the hospital for a while. It wouldn’t have been so bad if I knew it was a really bad one, I can sometimes tell how badly they’ll be if I can sense them before the panic rises, but it was too sudden this time,” Stiles answered while playing with the water bottle in his hands idly, still thrumming with energy but exhausted at the same time. He wasn’t used to the toll the panic attack had taken on his body.

Isaac kept up with talking turning the conversation to idle chit chat as they waited for the Sheriff to arrive home. It wasn’t long; maybe twenty minutes tops before Isaac tilted his head, ears almost perking at the sound of the police cruiser coming down the street a little too fast to be exactly the speed limit on the road. He stood up when he heard the Sheriff on the porch, opening the unlocked door and rushed into the house. 

“Stiles?” He called, not bothering to kick off his boots as he walked into the home in full uniform.

“In the living room, Dad,” Stiles responded, sounding a bit more stable after having a chance to calm down and relax after the high stress of the panic. His dad came into view, seeing Isaac standing by the couch and sinking into the spot the young werewolf had been just moments before.

Isaac pulled out his phone and explained that Stiles was home with his dad now and the alphas hadn’t stopped by and forwarded to the entire pack. When he hit send and slid his phone shut and back into his pocket he turned to see Stiles slumped against his dad, the older man’s arm thrown around Stiles’ shoulder. The Sheriff glanced up at Isaac and gave him a sad smile; Isaac could smell the relief and worry on the man. 

“Thank you for driving him home and staying until I got here, Isaac. Do you want to stay for food and I can drive you back to your place?” The sheriff offered. Stiles looked all but passed out against his father, obviously over the worst of it and recovering. Isaac thought for a moment before shrugging with a nod.

Isaac stood for a moment, chewing his lip before shaking his head politely. "Y'know you should probably just take care of Stiles now. I wouldn't want to crowd him and he asked for you so, maybe next time?" The Sheriff nodded and smile.

“Of course, you took care of Stiles today. Thank you again for that.” The Sheriff sounded sad at that; sad he couldn’t be there for Stiles more. Isaac shook his head. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

“It’s alright, I'm going to go meet up with a few friends. The walk won't kill me. Stiles is my friend, of course I’m going to look out for him.” Isaac said, ears listening to Stiles’ breathing and heart, which had finally calmed down all the way once his dad was home. He was thoroughly asleep and would probably sleep for at least a while. “Do you want me to help you get him up to his bed? He’s exhausted.” Isaac offered, which the Sheriff took gratefully. The two of them managed to maneuver Stiles up the stairs without waking him.

While the Sheriff got Stiles all settled into bed for some much deserved rest, Isaac pulled out his phone, letting the pack know Stiles was safe and that he was on his way back. The Sheriff thanked him once more for the help.

It was a few hours later that Stiles started waking up and getting around when his dad knocked on the door, having taken the time to change into a more casual outfit while Stiles was resting.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" his dad asked, stepping into the room a bit, Stiles shook his hand a bit, rocking it from side to side.

"Alright. Better than before." Stiles replied honestly, knowing his dad could pick out his lies after a panic attack.

"Are you hungry?" Stiles hummed before nodding a bit.

"I could eat. My stomach didn't agree with me while I was having the attack, but I think it's settled enough for me to eat now." Stiles' dad nodded with a smile.

"How about we get a pizza from that place you really like? I know you used to love having it when your panic attacks were more frequent." Stiles perked a bit and nodded, moving to stand and stretch.

"That actually sounds pretty great." 

They watched television while they ate and spent some much needed time to bond. They relaxed on the couch until Stiles decided to go back up to his room, giving his dad a hug goodnight, insisting his dad get some sleep soon before climbing the stairs.

Stile smiled as he walked back to this room, the pizza had been a nice surprise. It wasn’t that he thought his dad forgot he loved to have that pizza after his attacks, but he hadn’t expected it. He flipped his light on and glanced over at his closed Mac wondering if he should do some research before bed. It was only just starting to get dark and he wasn’t quite tired yet.

After a minute of chewing his lip in indecision he plopped down and opened the laptop, waiting for it to boot up. He was still pretty shaky from the panic attack and run in with one of the alphas, but all things considered he thought he was doing pretty well. He just had to keep busy until he was exhausted. It was hard, normally he could focus on the serious stuff and keep busy, but with how his mood had dropped from the attack it was hard to find the motivation to even try.

A couple hours of researching various things, magic, wolf dynamics because how was a pack of alphas even possible? And various strains of wolfsbane, the more rare the better. Even the more common stuff to trick the alphas because he was pretty sure they didn’t expect them to use a common kind and would waste their potential stores of rare strains on trying to burn the poison out of their bodies.

When Stiles was starting to feel the tired ache in his bones he closed his laptop, shutting it down, and pushed back in his chair, turning and walking across the hall to the bathroom, deciding a shower was in order. The warm water helped relax his still halfway tense muscles and Stiles found himself under the water for over double the normal time a shower took him. It wasn’t until he felt good and pruney legs like jello from the heat of the water that he got out. Stiles patted himself dry and wrapping a towel around himself and padding back to his room, having made sure he would drip all over the place before leaving the tiled bathroom. 

Stiles patted himself down once more before going through his dresser and pulled out a pair of old sweatpants, tugging them on and glancing at his old t shirt drawer before opening Derek’s drawer. He dragged out an old worn shirt that was far too big in the shoulders, chest, and arms, but fit otherwise, stretched from Derek’s physique. The alpha had at least half a drawer at almost everyone’s house, at least an outfit, he had most at Stiles’ place though, and the single drawer was threatening to become two drawers. 

He played with a hole close to the bottom of the shirt as he walked over to his phone, checking it to see a couple texts from the pack, hoping he was feeling okay. He snatched up his charger’s cord, plugging in his phone and turning off his alarm that sat on his desk, deciding he didn’t need to get up early.

Stiles walked over to his window, checking the latch and found it locked. He thumbed it for a minute before flicking it unlocked and then turned, flicking the light off before finally turning to his bed. He’d gotten rid of the twin sized bed when everyone decided the Sheriff’s house was the best place to crash but the pack liked to pile and they couldn't exactly do that on the twin sized bed Stiles had. He and Derek could hardly fit on it without Stiles being half on top of him. Luckily Stiles had a bit of a growth spurt and exchanging his twin sized bed for a queen wasn’t too suspicious, or at least his dad didn’t say anything when Stiles, Scott, and Boyd showed up with the new mattress set.

The new bed could fit nearly everyone on it if they really piled in, though a few tended to drift to the floor if the entire pack did stay over. Luckily Derek was the only regular in the bed outside of Stiles. Sometimes Isaac would stay over, or some other Beta. 

Stiles crawled into bed, trying to get settled in the still too big bed, not used to all of the extra room yet, when he heard the familiar _tsshhh_ of his window being pushed up and open and the light thump of feet hitting the ground just inside his window. Stiles had his back to the window and paused before glancing over his shoulder, smiling a bit when he saw Derek standing there looking a bit awkward, as if someone had lectured him for a while.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted softly, turning over onto his stomach, looking up at Derek who almost fidgeted where he stood. Derek grunted, looking just as awkward, which got a small chuckle from Stiles and a slight glare in return from Derek.

“Why do you look like someone chewed you out?” Stiles asked, shifting his head so he looked up at Derek from the side, head resting against his pillow. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to sit up or not.

“I kind of was. Isaac cornered me at the house and sat me down and told me everything I did wrong and all about panic attacks. I’m sorry I made you worse and that I stayed away. Isaac mentioned you might want your space.” Derek said after a minute of silence, getting a shake of Stiles head as he sat up, stretching some.

“It’s okay. I should have told you about them. I just didn’t think I’d get set off bad enough to not be able to deal with it on my own. I would have told you, when you got too close, but I couldn’t talk. C’mere, I’m alright now.” Stiles reached out with a hand, waiting for Derek to take it before pulling him closer, the alpha letting him be dragged closer, dropping Stiles’ hand as the teen stood up, hands tracing up his arms before pushing the jacket Derek had on off of his shoulders. He stepped around Derek to drape it across the back of his computer chair, turning to see Derek sitting on the side of the bed, untying his shoes, standing and walking over to the desk to toe off his shoes and pulled his socks off.

When Derek stood back up Stiles’ hands fell to Derek’s belt, unbuckling it and undoing the button on the jeans before turning and going back to Derek’s drawer. He pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and tossed them over before returning to the bed. When Derek was out of his clothes and into the shorts he crawled under the covers Stiles lifted up for him. Derek settled on his back while Stiles shifted to lay half on top of him, cheek pressed to one of Derek’s pecs, arm thrown over Derek’s chest while their legs tangled together. The arm Stiles was leaning back against curled up to press in between Stiles’ shoulder blades.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company until Stiles decided to break it, unsure if Derek was aware he wasn’t angry at him or not.

“I’m not mad at you, just so you know. I don’t really remember much, and I don’t know what I said, but I’m not upset with you, Derek.” Stiles mumbled against the skin of Derek’s chest, hand sliding up and down Derek’s side before coming up to rest on the pectoral Stiles’ face wasn’t on. Derek chuckled a bit from the motions, the kind that Stiles felt first before hearing, despite having an ear pressed to Derek’s chest. 

“You didn’t say anything I wouldn’t expect someone in your situation to say. I know why you said them, it doesn’t really matter what you said. I shouldn’t have done what I did, should’ve known better.” Derek rumbled back, huffing a bit in a way that wasn't exactly human. Derek slid his hand up from Stiles’ shoulder blades to scratch gently at the back of Stiles’ head before letting it slid back down to where it was, but rubbed instead of just laying against the younger’s skin, thumb swiping across the back of Stiles’ nape now and then. The ministrations earned a happy mumble from Stiles, leaning into the touch before turning his head to peer up at Derek, though he looked unsure. Derek smiled and rubbed a little firmer against Stiles’ neck. “I’m not upset either. You can lecture me tomorrow as well, but I think we both need some good rest.”

“You’re not hurt are you? The alpha didn't hurt you?” Stiles asked, glancing down at Derek’s skin, moving his hand up to let his fingers trace along the skin in front of his face, smiling when he felt Derek make a rumbled sound of approval deep in his chest. 

“Not badly. Gave me a kind of deep gash in my leg, but it’s mostly healed. We had a pack bonding while you spent time with your dad.” Derek replied, reaching down to rub at the spot where the cut was already healed on the surface, though the sliced muscles were still healing and knitting back together. Stiles let his hand trail down Derek’s chest, pressing to certain spots he knew Derek liked before resting his hand over the gash, rubbing it gently while mouthing words silently. Derek sighed as he felt the healing kick start a little bit, going a bit faster than before, the small words and belief Stiles had helping heal the wound.

“Thank you.” Derek said simply, eyes on Stiles’ face, following it as Stiles dragged himself up a bit, leaning up and into Derek’s face, resting his forehead on Derek’s cheek for a moment before lifting his face again and pressing a short kiss to Derek’s nose then another to his lips. He pulled back with a small smile on his face.

“It’s the least I could do. I don’t like seeing you hurt. Even a little bit,” Stiles replies, returning to where he’d been laying before, getting settled and comfortable once more, humming a bit as he let himself relax fully and let his body begin to drift into the comfortable limbo just before sleep could take him, Derek falling asleep about twenty minutes after Stiles, too tired and comfortable to fight it off any longer. 

When Stiles’ father peeked in at midnight, a final check in on Stiles he could only give a small smile. It wasn't the first time he’d checked in on Stiles only to find Derek in the room. He wondered if Stiles thought he still didn't know about these late night rendezvous. While he knew about Derek and Stiles and had come to terms with it, especially after he’d gotten to know Derek a bit more, with Stiles being with Derek. He didn't mind Derek staying over though he would have to get him to use the front door more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have panic attacks myself and I don't know anyone personally that does, but I did do a lot of research and asked a few people and things like that so I'm sorry if I got anything blatantly wrong, I promise I tried really hard not to get anything really wrong. Just let me know in the comments if anything is super wrong and I can rework it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm working on other fics I hope to be posting sometime soon :)


End file.
